031615doirvyllen
spiritedScion SS began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:41 -- 09:41 SS: print("Okay Doir. Don't flip your lid.") 09:41 GA: what 09:42 SS: print("But I'm lik3, mostly all twink now.") 09:42 GA: i cant hear you over the sound of your text color 09:42 GA: jeezey petes 09:43 GA: howd you get to be a twink? who even is this 09:43 SS: print("Nothing I can do m8. But y3ah. If you must know, I want3d to b3 all strong and myst3rious lik3 Jack right, b3caus3, 3v3ryon3 s33ms to lik3 or f3ar him. And I us3d my Sh3nanicit3 on it. But I didn't 3xp3ct to lit3rally b3com3 lik3 Jack.") 09:44 SS: print("Can you com3 bring lik3 som3 r3ally burnt m3ats or som3 fruit or som3thing to my room though. Talking to Lily mad3 m3 hungry. And appar3ntly I can't 3at th3 only good typ3 of food anymor3.") 09:44 GA: oh 09:44 GA: my god 09:45 GA: vyllen 09:45 SS: print("Y3ah?") 09:45 GA: wh 09:46 GA: how in marx's name did you fucking end up thinking that would be a good idea 09:47 SS: print("W3ll... I kind of alr3ady 3xplain3d. I just want3d 3v3ryon3 to lik3 m3 UnU. Or F3ar m3? Nah, I don't r3ally want my fri3nds to f3ar m3. But you gotta admit, this was a pr3tty cr3ativ3 us3 of sh3nanicit3, right?") 09:47 GA: creative is... a word, that some people might use 09:47 GA: hold on ill be there in a second 09:48 SS: print("R3m3mb3r bring food pls.") 09:48 GA: "ill stop by the commissary" 09:48 GA: ------------------------------------ 09:48 GA: Dina knocks on Vyllen's door. "open up if you havent been murdered yet" 09:49 SS: print("Vyll3n op3ns it, b3for3 you stands a tall, pal3, N3on Y3llow 3y3d, Twink. H3 scratch3s his scalp and yawns, r3v3aling his totally bizznasty fangs. 09:49 SS: print(""Hi.") 09:50 GA: "holy shitsnacks" 09:50 SS: "Yeah." He shoos her inside, and locks the door. 09:50 SS: "Yeah." 09:51 GA: Dina quickly enters and closes the door behind them. "have you... spoken with any twinks about this?" Dina hands him a super-burnt steak. 09:51 SS: "Uh... No? I don't think I know any of their handles. But I... I talked to Lily!" 09:51 SS: He licks the steak, "Maybe this is burnt enough?" 09:52 SS: "Wait actually, I have the red ones. The Oracle? Yeah I have her handle. But she kind of scares me." 09:53 SS: "And I'd imagine she'd be piiiiiissed." 09:53 GA: "okay. so. you turned yourself into a twink. without speaking. to ANY. of the twinks first." 09:53 GA: "AND. nate JUST killed thiago for whatever the fuck i dunno." 09:53 GA: "and he already hates twinks enough." 09:53 SS: "...Oh." 09:53 GA: "how. in the motherdicking dreambubble hell. could you have done this. and not seen. all. of the many consequences." 09:53 SS: "That guy is scary." 09:54 SS: "I... I watched him kill Thiago." Vyllen points to the blood stain(s) on the floor. 09:54 GA: "WH. WHAT." 09:54 GA: "DID YOU EVEN TELL ANYONE?!" 09:55 SS: "Well I... I assumed everyone knew? I mean, to be honest, I'm usually out of the loop. And no one even cares what I say anyways. But I also didn't like Thiago? But I also feel bad about not helping. But it was kind of exciting. And I was a little afraid too?" 09:56 GA: "helping nate kill him? youre feelin bad about THAT?!" 09:57 SS: "N.. No I mean helping Thiago not die. I'm not a total Sadist, Doir." 09:57 SS: "I still have an iota of empathy for others." 09:58 GA: "excuse me for finding that a bit hard to tell at face value." 09:59 SS: Vyllen purses his lips, "Cold." 09:59 GA: Dina paces around in desperation, hands covering her face. "okay. okay. okay. shit. look," She faces him. "i understand what youre going through, but..." 10:00 SS: "But... What?" 10:01 GA: "you fucked up bigtime, dude!" 10:01 GA: "you fucked up like, ten times bigger than ive ever fucked up, and thats saying something." 10:01 SS: "I thought it would be cool!" 10:02 GA: She anxiously grabs her head. "you thoughtd itd be- vyllen, you have fucked up, so, so, soooooo bad this time." 10:03 GA: "oh my god. nate will kill you. sami will probably kill you. dude, i think all the twinks will kill you. i might die just by being near you." 10:03 SS: "Yeah I probably have." 10:04 SS: Vyllen frowns, "I don't want you getting hurt for putting up with my shenanigans though." 10:04 SS: "Wait. Wait what if I made a very elaborate cosplay of myself, and just decieved constantly." 10:05 GA: Dina shakes her head. "you're not even taking this seriously. goddamnit, sami has enough on her plate right now, she cant deal with this shit too." 10:05 SS: "Where could we get some hair... Maybe Tethys is willing to donate?" 10:05 GA: "DONT GO FUCKING BLABBING TO YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU." 10:06 SS: "I wasn't going to! I'm not a super mega super idiot. I could get someone else to do it." 10:07 SS: "Ben Franklin effect, yo." 10:07 GA: She pinches the bridge of her nose. 10:09 SS: ":c" 10:11 GA: "go to libby. go to libby right fuckin now. sanguineOracle. talk to her. figure this out. if she kills you, she kills you. theres nothing i can do." 10:11 SS: "Oh uh. Okay." 10:11 GA: "i have to report this to the other prescratchers. if you dont talk to libby and she doesnt save you they will kill you." 10:12 SS: "Dark. This is a fate I am willing to accept I guess." 10:15 SS: "I guess... I guess I'll do that." 10:15 GA: "okay. ffffuck, okay, just, walk on eggshells, dont be a fuckin idiot, pretend you're someone smart and tactful i dunno if you say the wrong thing to libby she wont help you and if you lose that chance it's over. dont even try with jack, he'll make some deal and you in a half-baked fervor of stupidity will accept it and then everyone's fucked." 10:17 SS: "Riiiight. Right. Man I am really fucking nervous now. Is this reality I'm feeling?" 10:18 GA: "yeah. its reality, holy crap is it reality. you could double die here, man. dont. waste. your lives. especially if you survive the next few days." 10:19 SS: Vyllen runs his fingers... er... hand, through his scalp, "Used to having hair... But. Okay. Okay I can do this... This is a thing I can do." 10:21 SS: "This was a dramatic change of pace, than when I talked to Lily a second ago." 10:22 GA: "yeah no i dunno if lily realizes how bad the situation is and if she does she's a lot like you. christ, i was a lot like you." 10:22 GA: "but hey, there's hope yet. if i was the stupidest being in the universe, you must have a chance, right?" 10:22 SS: "Or I'm the new stupidest being in the universe." 10:24 GA: "maybe? ugh, i dont know, try and hide it." 10:24 SS: "Right right." Vyllen dons his shades, and straightens his face in an effort to look serious. 10:24 SS: "Fuck." 10:25 GA: "and if you dont make it... say hi to my lost friends, kiddo." 10:25 GA: She pats him on the shoulder and leaves the somber scene. 10:25 SS: "Hahah wow Doir, way to be uplifting." 10:26 GA: "oh shut up youre about to die" 10:26 SS: "(I joke to hide my true pain)" 10:26 GA: "(same tbh)" 10:26 GA: "(anyway im out)" 10:26 SS: "(later)" 10:26 GA: Dina closes the door and gets the hell outta dodge.